This invention relates to a dosimeter capable of measuring the doses of various radiations separately, and more particularly it relates to a complex personal dosimeter comprising a total of eight thermoluminescence dosimeter elements enclosed in a single badge case to provide individual measurements of the respective radiation doses.
A personal dosimeter is an instrument for measuring the dosage of radiation to which a person has been exposed. There are many known types of radiation dosimeters using various detection means, but among them, those making use of thermoluminescent elements have been widely employed recently because of their many advantages such as small size, light weight and high sensitivity to radiation. Various mechanisms for such thermoluminescence dosimeters for personal use have been proposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,710 discloses a complex thermoluminescence dosimeter capable of measuring gamma-rays, X-rays, beta-rays and thermal neutrons in a complex radiation field. Further, Japanese Utility Model Publication 55-29104 (published on July 11, 1980) discloses a dosimeter for neutron rays capable of separately measuring the doses of thermal neutron rays, epithermal neutron rays and fast neutron rays using thermoluminescent elements in combination with cadmium and tin filters.
However, the conventional personal dosimeters are not satisfactory in such respects as quickness and accuracy of measurement or estimation, and thus further efforts for improvement are desirable.